The present invention relates to a torque detection technique and, more particularly, to a torque detection technique of a phase difference type which is suitable for torque detection of a power train for an automobile.
As a torque detection technique of this type, there has conventionally been suggested an arrangement in which a sensor itself independently comprises a torque detection mechanism which is integrally packaged in it so as to be used when attached to a power transmission shaft. In this case, a method of detecting torsion of a power transmission shaft such as a magnetostriction type and a phase difference type is employed in many cases as a torque detection method. Examples of such technique are disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication Nos. 60-220834, 58-167933, 60-93327 and so forth.